


1915. 2012.

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Immortals, M/M, Modern Setting, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Дэйв и Курт встречаются во Франции во время Первой мировой войны, и никто из них не рассчитывает увидеть друг друга снова, но у судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора, раз уж спустя почти столетие она сталкивает их в коридорах школы МакКинли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1915. 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Caritas: «Курт и Дэйв бессмертные, родились несколько веков назад (примерно 15-16 век). Они живут уже не первую сотню лет и иногда их пути пересекаются. Однажды они встречаются как ученики МаКинли».
> 
> 1) Сеттинг первой части нагло позаимствован из фильма «Эскадрилья Лафайет», а все описанные события не претендуют на точность и историческую значимость.  
> 2) Беспощадный ООС, от заявки тоже осталось немногое.  
> 3) Попытайтесь не обращать внимания на легкий выверт с именами в первой части.  
> 4) Написано специально для Secret AU-Challenge на куртофски-соо.

1915

 

Дэйв задевает этого парня плечом совершенно случайно – его просто слегка ведет, ясно? – и невнятно рычит:  
\- Смотри, куда идешь! 

Сержантик в новой темно-синей форме ничего не отвечает, только смотрит с едва уловимой укоризной во взгляде, и Дэйв чувствует необъяснимый прилив раздражения: этот салага думает, что проникновенные большие глазищи спасут его в бою? Противник их даже не увидит, пусть и сквозь прицел.  
Ему абсолютно не хочется казаться задирой, но момент безнадежно утрачен – сержант уже послушно склоняет голову, таким образом признавая безмолвное поражение в этой нелепой односторонней стычке. Дэйв ощущает, как его тяжело хлопают по спине: идущий рядом с ним Азимио довольно хохочет, мол, так его, этого новичка.

Кочевать из бара в бар – одно из любимых их занятий, которым они обычно убивают оставшееся время от тренировок, боевых вылетов и коек в лазаретах. Привычное для них с Азимио место – бар «Роше» – находится ближе всего к расположению, пиво там всегда отменное, а хозяин бара, Арти, не имеет ничего против пьяных игр в дартс. Дэйв и Азимио занимают давно облюбованное место в дальнем углу зала – оттуда открывается хороший обзор, и никто не мешает разговаривать.

Поближе к барной стойке и исписанной мелом грифельной доске с результатами всех игр уже собирается толпа зевак: очередная дуэль между любителями метать дротики – не самое приятное зрелище из всех, учитывая тот факт, что участники обычно столь пьяны, что соглядатаи с легкостью могут схлопотать дротик промеж глаз. Впрочем, судя по одобрительным возгласам, происходящее радует своих зрителей, поэтому Дэйв оставляет Азимио под предлогом, что нужно взять еще выпивки, и сам пробирается к эпицентру событий. 

В паре метров от мишени стоит тот самый сержант, которого он приложил плечом возле входа в бар. Дэйв не может видеть его лица, но почему-то узнает сразу: то ли по затылку, то ли по напряженной, словно готовой к нападению, позе. Парень бросает – и попадает в десятку. Под аккомпанемент смеси из восторженных криков и разочарованных стонов (ставок здесь никто не гнушался) Дэйв спрашивает у методично протирающего стаканы Арти:  
\- Кто это? – кивает он в сторону незнакомого сержанта.  
\- Его зовут Хадсон, это все, что я знаю, - безучастно пожимает плечами Арти, ставя стакан на полку, и Дэйв видит, что сержант Хадсон, прищурившись и склонив голову, смотрит прямо на него. Он выглядит совершенно трезвым, но почему-то Дэйву кажется, что если бы Хадсон бросал, дротик бы уже давно торчал чуть выше его, Дэйва, переносицы. 

Дэйв бездумно салютует ему бутылкой пива и думает: «Поздравляю, капитан Карофски, ты только что позволил себе стать мишенью». 

С тех пор Дэйв сталкивается с Хадсоном довольно часто, и, серьезно, он вообще не должен даже замечать этот факт, потому что мало ли с кем он часто сталкивается за день: они все живут в одной казарме, было бы странно, если бы дела обстояли иначе.

К концу первой недели пребывания Хадсона в расположении Дэйву удается узнать о нем немногое: стреляет на удивление метко для новичка, никогда не пьет, даже в компании, всегда возвращается с операций с минимумом повреждений, разбирается в устройстве самолета (на днях Дэйв слышал, как Хадсон звонко ругался с механиком по поводу мотора), но руки обычно не пачкает.   
Впрочем, чего Дэйв о нем все еще не знает, так это его имени: просить личное дело у полковника Гастингса не хочется, да и рисковать шкурой, чтобы попытаться посмотреть тайком – тоже.

Так уж получилось, что из всех пилотов эскадрильи Дэйв меньше всего общается именно с Хадсоном, впрочем, тот сам не особо стремится идти на контакт со всеми остальными. 

Однажды утром Дэйв видит, как Хадсон самостоятельно рисует желтую канарейку под крылом своего самолета и аккуратно выводит яркой краской слово «Фарфоровый» - достаточно броско и достаточно крупно, чтобы надпись можно было рассмотреть в полете. Дэйв ухмыляется: многие из новых пилотов выбрали в качестве своих символов именно птиц, хотя «старая гвардия» в этом вопросе придерживалась несколько другого мнения. Сам же Дэйв назвал свой самолет «Яростью» и уже давно попросил одного из местных художников нарисовать на нем беснующегося зверя, который вырывается из клетки.

-

\- Ты сегодня хорошо справился, - вечером Дэйв решается первым разбить лед, пожалуй, слишком громко ставя бутылку пива на столик перед Хадсоном. Тот лишь холодно смотрит на него и безразлично сообщает:  
\- Не пью.

Эти два слова на мгновение выбивают Дэйва из колеи, потому что ответить «Я знаю» - значит расписаться в том, что он следил – нет, не следил, это плохой выбор слова - наблюдал за ним все это время.

\- Вообще-то, это пиво для меня, - выходит из положения Дэйв и садится напротив. Сержант Хадсон выразительно смотрит на него, вероятно, ожидая каких-то объяснений.  
\- Я не приглашал тебя присесть, - в конце концов, сложив руки на груди, заявляет он.   
\- Не думаю, что нуждаюсь в твоем приглашении, сержант, - хмыкает Дэйв. Лицо Хадсона приобретает стервозное выражение – словно он сейчас затолкает эту бутылку Дэйву в глотку горлышком вперед и заставит проглотить. Дэйв невольно сглатывает, но выдерживает взгляд.  
\- Почему бы вам не найти другое место, капитан? – ядовито парирует Хадсон, ясно давая понять, что переход на ранги только усугубил положение.  
\- Мне нравится здесь, - чеканит Дэйв. – И ты правда хорошо справился, сержант. 

Хадсон фыркает, но молчит.

Это становится негласной традицией. Когда Дэйв не проводит свободное время с Азимио, он сидит за столиком напротив Хадсона, медленно опустошая очередную бутылку пива. Поначалу они мало разговаривают – в основном, ругаются по любому поводу, - но спустя какое-то время Хадсон перестает напрягаться в присутствии капитана, а сам Дэйв больше не следит пристальным взглядом за каждым движением сержанта.

\- На его месте я бы уже был на немецкой границе, - говорит Азимио однажды вечером.  
\- Я просто пью пиво за его столиком, в чем проблема? – мрачно интересуется Дэйв.  
\- Смотри-ка, ты сразу понял, кого я имел в виду, да? – усмехается Азимио. - И проблема в том, что ты очень странно пьешь пиво за его столиком.  
\- Зи, - ласково обращается Дэйв к другу.  
\- Что? – спрашивает тот.  
\- Иди к черту.

-

\- Идиот! – орет Дэйв и впечатывает кулак в бок самолета, потому что у него стресс, и именно так надо бороться со стрессом, если нет возможности кого-нибудь пристрелить.  
\- Заткнись, ты не помогаешь! – орет Хадсон в ответ, зажимая рукой окровавленное плечо. Хорошо, что сейчас вопрос субординации занимает Дэйва в последнюю очередь, иначе Хадсону было бы несдобровать.

Во время боя самолет Хадсона рухнул в поле недалеко от поселка, и Дэйву пришлось приземлиться, чтобы убедиться, что его сержант все еще жив. Потому что это то, что делают командиры подразделений, вот что.

\- Я в порядке, - успокоившись, сдавленно произносит Хадсон. Странно, но сейчас его голос звучит еще тоньше, чем обычно. Дэйву нравилось бы: если бы не нотки смертельной усталости, которые сержанту так и не удалось скрыть. – Я в порядке, - повторяет он, видимо, распознав беспокойство на лице Дэйва, и это довольно смелое заявление из уст человека, который истекает кровью.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – невпопад спрашивает Дэйв, и сержант Хадсон одаривает его долгим изучающим взглядом. Пауза затягивается, и Дэйву кажется, что он так и не получит ответ, а значит ему таки придется рыться в личном деле. Он до последнего оттягивал этот момент, борясь с интересом.  
\- Очень вовремя, капитан, - отзывается он, но потом сдается и добавляет, - Финн.  
\- Ты не похож на Финна, - говорит Дэйв, прежде чем успевает как следует подумать, но Финн только пожимает плечами и хмыкает в ответ.  
\- Ну прости, что разочаровал, здоровяк.  
\- Твоя птица – в мясо, - замечает Дэйв, кивая в сторону обломков самолета.  
\- Ты просто чудо как наблюдателен, – саркастически ухмыляется сержант. Дэйв все еще испытывает неловкость, даже мысленно называя его по имени. Возможно, он просто слишком привык к фамилии и званию. – Подбросишь? – осведомляется он. 

Дэйв просто кивает в ответ.

-

\- Почему ты не в госпитале? – возмущенно спрашивает Дэйв, когда Финн налетает на него в одном из коридоров казармы.  
\- Я поправился, - невозмутимо отвечает тот, пытаясь обойти его. – Капитан Карофски, вы не дадите мне пройти?  
\- Не дам, - соглашается Дэйв. – Что с плечом?  
\- Как новенькое. Серьезно, дай пройти. Или ты хочешь хорошенько пихнуть меня в стену, чтобы проверить, говорю ли я правду?  
\- Я и так знаю, что ты врешь, рукоприкладство ни к чему, - отмахивается Дэйв.  
\- Любопытно. Откуда же? – скептически приподнимает бровь Хадсон.  
\- Ты начинаешь тараторить, - обвиняет его Дэйв.  
\- Господи, ты смешон, - сержант в ответ закатывает глаза так, словно Дэйв только что сморозил невероятнейшую глупость. - Дай пройти, меня ждет механик. 

Дэйв провожает его тяжелым взглядом в спину.

-

\- Скажи, - медленно начинает Дэйв, - ты умрешь, если отрубить тебе голову? 

Хадсон давится своим напитком от этого вопроса.

\- Что за дурацкие вопросы? Конечно, умру, господи, ты что, собрался отрубить мне голову? Арти, почему здесь нет чертовых салфеток?  
\- Ты умрешь, если я всажу в тебя целую обойму? – продолжает допрос Дэйв.  
\- Ты сейчас пытаешься решить, каким способом тебе больше хочется меня прикончить? Мне стоит начать волноваться?  
\- Ты умрешь, если я всажу в тебя целую обойму? – повторяет вопрос Дэйв, не сводя глаз с Финна.  
\- Да, господи, да, я умру, тебе даже вся обойма не понадобится, одной правильно пущеной пули будет вполне достаточно. Что происходит?  
\- Ты тараторишь, - отвечает Дэйв так, словно это все объясняет, и Финн на секунду замирает.  
\- Разумеется, я тараторю, потому что ты, очевидно, хочешь знать, какой способ смерти я предпочитаю. И, для справки, я предпочитаю смерть от старости.  
\- Ты тараторишь, потому что врешь.  
\- Бред, - качает головой Финн.  
\- Бред – это то, что в госпитале мне сказали, что у тебя была всего лишь царапина, которую обработала медсестра, и отпустили тебя на все четыре стороны, - вкрадчиво говорит Дэйв. – А ведь я своими глазами видел, как тебя нашпиговали свинцом. Я хочу видеть твое плечо! – внезапно заявляет Дэйв, и Финн вскидывается, в ярости глядя на него.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, капитан! – Хадсон вскакивает на ноги, едва не перевернув столик, и развернувшись на каблуках, уходит из бара быстрее, чем Дэйв успевает что-либо сказать. 

После этого Хадсон подает прошение о переводе в другую летную часть, и один черт знает, как ему удалось уговорить полковника Гастингса, но тем не менее. Дэйва не покидает стойкое ощущение, что Хадсон позорно сбежал.

\- А я ведь говорил, что на его месте уже давно бежал бы к немецкой границе, - смеется Азимио. – У парня просто заторможенная реакция.  
\- Зи, - Дэйв смотрит на него почти сочувствующе.  
\- Понял, капитан, затыкаюсь.

 

2012

 

Дэйв задевает этого парня плечом совершенно случайно – он просто не выспался сегодня, ясно? – и невнятно рычит:  
\- Смотри, куда идешь! 

Новенький ученик в ярко-желтой куртке с силой впечатывается в шкафчик, но ничего не говорит, - просто смотрит так, словно видит Дэйва впервые, и он его уже достал. Ситуация вызывает слишком явное, слишком навязчивое ощущение дежавю: потому что он очень хорошо знает эти большие глазищи, которые уставились на него сейчас с таким удивлением. Дэйв почти горд, что правильно все понял еще тогда, почти столетие назад.

Так уж получилось, что они с бывшим сержантом Хадсоном бессмертны.   
Он не знает точно, как и почему они появляются, но немало встречал таких людей во время войн, и практически никого – в мирное время, потому что, казалось, они, словно кроты, выползали на свет, щуря подслеповатые глаза на солнце, только когда могли быть полезны так, чтобы при этом не навредить себе.   
\- Кто это? – спрашивает Дэйв у одного из товарищей по футбольной команде и получает ответ.  
\- Его зовут Курт Хаммел, это все, что я знаю.

-

\- Значит, Курт Хаммел, да? – спрашивает Дэйв, на этот раз толкая его специально.   
\- Финном звали моего брата, - отвечает Курт и выразительно смотрит на руки Дэйва, сомкнувшиеся в хватке на его одежде. – И ты не мог бы поаккуратнее? Это Марк Джейкобс.  
\- Зачем врал? – игнорирует его Дэйв.  
\- Много ты знаешь французских летчиков с немецкими именами, которые при этом не вызывают никаких подозрений? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Курт. – Но момент с враньем все еще актуален. Не припомню фееричных признаний в бессмертии с твоей стороны.  
\- Так с твоей их тоже как-то не поступало. Ты сбежал, как только я начал выяснять, что к чему.  
\- Ты спросил, не умру ли я, если отрубить мне голову! Я что, по-твоему, должен был сидеть и ждать, пока ты действительно мне ее отрубишь?  
\- Я не собирался рубить тебе голову, - угрюмо отвечает Дэйв и, наконец, отпускает Курта и отступает на шаг.  
\- Мне-то откуда было знать? – резонно замечает Курт, поправляя одежду. – Я не умею читать мысли.

Дэйв хочет возразить, но понимает, что тут действительно особо не поспоришь.

Учиться с бессмертным в одной школе гораздо проще, чем с ним же воевать. Не надо так пристально следить ни за собой, ни за другими, потому что здесь тебя не могут подстрелить, и шансов на то, что невероятная правда вдруг всплывет, почти нет.

Курт (и это имя подходит ему куда больше) записывается летуном в группу поддержки, и Дэйва забавляет эта ирония.  
\- Что, все никак не избавишься от страсти к полетам? – шутит он, подловив Курта в коридоре, в ответ на что тот лишь ухмыляется и парирует.  
\- А ты все никак не избавишься от страсти командовать, капитан? – в этом высказывании нет ничего такого, и любой проходящий мимо студент решил бы, что о речь идет о капитанском звании в футбольной команде, но и Курт, и Дэйв понимают, что это не так.  
\- Придешь поддержать команду в субботу? – как ни в чем не бывало меняет тему Дэйв.  
\- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - улыбается Курт. – В субботу я буду летать только в вашу честь.

-

Группа поддержки больше отвлекает, чем поддерживает. Дэйв никак не может сосредоточиться на игре, пока Хаммел в окружении чирлидеров с помпонами выкрикивает речевки. Ему кажется, он может вычленить звук его голоса из общей массы, и да, это действительно очень отвлекает. На выступление болельщиков в перерыве между таймами он пытается не смотреть, но происходящее на стадионе то и дело приковывает к себе его взгляд. 

Матч они выигрывают чудом, не иначе. В перерыве Дэйв раздает указания сокомандникам, перекладывая часть обязанностей капитана на Пакермана, и уже предвкушает выволочку, которую ему позже устроит тренер Бист за такое пренебрежение к игре. 

Дэйв сам не знает, зачем остается в пустой раздевалке после матча. Наверное, хочет пару минут спокойствия и тишины, но насладиться ими как следует ему не удается, потому что на пороге раздевалки стоит Курт, и Дэйву почему-то не очень нравится выражение его лица.

\- Ты не смотрел выступление, - утверждает он. Не обвиняет, не злится, просто констатирует факт, и Дэйв понимает, что отпираться бесполезно.  
\- Пытался не смотреть, - со вздохом поправляет он Курта.  
\- Не хочешь рассказать, почему? – интересуется тот. Все-таки обида немного проскальзывает в голосе.  
\- Нет, не особо, - качает головой Дэйв, а Курт просто складывает руки на груди, в ожидании более приемлемого ответа.  
\- Давай проясним ситуацию, - предлагает Курт. – Сначала ты приглашаешь меня поддержать команду, капитаном которой являешься, во время игры, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что я бы все равно пришел как член группы поддержки. А потом практически демонстративно не смотришь на шоу в перерыве, потому что я в нем участвовал?  
\- С чего ты взял, что…  
\- Я живу уже много, очень много лет, Дэвид, - перебивает его Курт. – Возможно, даже больше, чем ты. Я знаю пару-тройку вещей о людях, что бы ты обо мне не думал.  
\- Я не…  
\- Определись, наконец, что тебе надо, - бросает Курт, видимо, считая разговор оконченным, и собирается уйти, но Дэйв неожиданно сильно толкает его спиной к шкафчикам и подходит ближе.  
\- Наверное, что-то такое, - бормочет он, прежде чем неловко податься вперед и мазнуть губами по губам Курта, а затем отпрянуть, чтобы не дать Курту возможности самому его оттолкнуть. Хаммел не вырывается, а смотрит насмешливо, даже весело.

\- Долго же до тебя доходило, - смеется он. – Но ожидание определенно того стоило.


End file.
